1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for wiping and cleaning dirty surfaces, having a carrier body for a wiping element.
2. Description of Related Art
A cleaning device is known from German Patent 30 05 558, in which a holder for a fluid container and a heating plate for heating a wiping pad are arranged at the bottom end of a handle. The fluid container is mounted on the handle, in mobile manner, in such a way that a valve opens by pressing on the container, and the wiping pad located underneath is moistened. In this connection, an excessive discharge of cleaning fluid can occur, and as a result, wood surfaces that are sensitive to moisture, for example, can be impaired in terms of their usage value and appearance. The cleaning device is furthermore structured in extremely complicated manner, and requires a power connection for the power supply to the built-in heating resistors of the heating plate.
It is an object of the invention to simplify a device for wiping and cleaning dirty surfaces of the type having a carrier body for a wiping element and to improve it in such a way that it is more easily possible to remove dirt particles that are adhering to a surface to be cleaned, without any damage to the surface caused by excessive moisture.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by a device for wiping and cleaning dirty surfaces, having a carrier body (1) for a wiping element (3), wherein the carrier body (1) is designed as a latent heat storage unit.